1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to endoscopic and laparoscopic surgical instruments, and more particularly to a kit for packaging endoscopic or laparoscopic surgical instruments for use during a surgical procedure.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Endoscopic and laparoscopic surgical procedures have increased in popularity in recent years. Such surgical procedures provide an attractive alternative to major surgery involving large incisions in the patient which leaves considerable scarring and extensive recovery periods. Laparoscopic and endoscopic surgical procedures utilize small incisions with minimal damage to tissue in the areas surrounding the surgical objective. By minimizing the trauma to surrounding tissue, laparoscopic and endoscopic surgical procedures significantly reduce the recovery time and lessen the amount of scar tissue at the incision.
Laparoscopic and endoscopic surgery generally requires the use of instruments or equipment which provides a passage through the skin and surrounding tissue to the surgical site. Typically, a trocar assembly is used in which a sharp, pointed obturator is used to puncture and penetrate the skin and surrounding tissue to reach the surgical area. The obturator is positioned within a sleeve member which remains in place after the obturator has been removed. The sleeve member provides a path for the insertion of the surgical equipment, which generally may include a viewing device as well as a cutting instrument, laser instrument, grippers, dissectors or the like. In practice, often times many trocar and sleeve members are used to provide for the use of numerous surgical instruments to carry out the surgical procedure.
In view of this, it is required that assistants to the surgical procedure prepare for the operation by making ready numerous trocar assemblies and other instruments to aid in the performance of the surgical procedure. To this end, the individual packaging of each of these devices leads to the accumulation of packaging material within the sterile environment of the operating room. It is also conceivable that certain necessary pieces of operating equipment and instrumentation will be inadvertently omitted from the operating room, thus delaying the surgical procedure or inconveniencing the surgeon and jeopardizing the safety of the patient. Furthermore, the cost of the equipment becomes a factor, as each trocar assembly includes an obturator and a trocar sleeve, thus requiring the purchase of numerous trocar assemblies although conceivably only one obturator will be used.
The novel endoscopic instrumentation kit of the present invention obviates the disadvantages encountered in the prior art and provides an endoscopic or laparoscopic instrumentation kit which may include all the necessary pieces of equipment required for laparoscopic and endoscopic surgical procedures. The amount of packaging material which must be discarded is significantly reduced, and the possibility of the omission of a required piece of equipment is essentially eliminated.